seattlefandomcom-20200215-history
Ravenna
Ravenna is located north of Ravenna Park between 15th Ave NE and 25th Ave NE. It is surrounded by the neighborhoods of Roosevelt, Wedgewood, Bryant, and the University District. Ravenna Park is a deep woodsy ravine following Ravenna Creek from the playfield to the east to Cowen park on the west side where it flows underground. The 15th Ave. and 20th Ave. bridges cross Ravenna park. The 20th Ave. bridge is closed to automobile traffic and provides a bike and pedestrian path across the ravine connecting Ravenna and the University District. One of the best city parks in Seattle. It's worth a visit. Some of the local LARPers play there on weekends, so watch out for their plastic swords and missiles. Ravenna can easily be mistaken for a sleep bedroom community. It is one of the few communities that has a healthy age diversity from 20-something college students to 90-something retired folks. Restaurants Often overlooked for a meal out, it is home to several good (and a few great) restaurants, including: * Casa D'italia: review - Small, charming, great private outdoor patio, good (but expensive) wine list, reasonably priced meals, excellent staff. Come Home to Italy. (4/5) * Morning Star Bakery: location - The BEST Pretzels in all of Seattle. The BEST pastries in Washington besides Stehekin's bakery. Friendly German owner and a great place to pick up breakfast. (4/5) * Leah's Bakery and Catering: review - Kosher baked goods, fresh challah on Friday's, good sandwiches, and friendly. Atmosphere is a bit on the dry side. Unless you need Israeli pastries go across the street to Morning Star for something yummy. (3/5) * Bai Pai: review - Good Thai, fairly spendy, good mixed drinks, friendly owners, upclass atmosphere. (4/5) * Osaka Sushi: review - Good local sushi. Not the best in Seattle, but not bad for a decent price. (4/5) * Crepe Cafe & Wine Bar: review - Great advanced crepes with a twist. Sometimes a bit dry, but makes a great Sunday brunch. (4/5) * Zeeks Pizza: review - Friendly family pizza, can get noisy, don't forget hump Tuesdays! Local Chain. (3/5) * Bagel Oasis: review - Local chain, good bagels, weird hours, boring interior, slow service for a bagel shop. (2/5) * Pies and Pints: Pies and Pints - Ale house specializing in meat pies. Excellent french fries. Free pool. Live Bluegrass on Sundays and Latin Jazz stuff on Tuesdays. (4/5) * The Pub at Third Place: review - Beautiful down-home interior, good beer and wine, friendly bartenders, timeeless atmosphere. (5/5) * Ravenna Ale House: review - Bit of a dive, cheaper mixed drinks, fixed up within the last few years, attracts the college football crowd. (3/5) * Hot Dish: review review2 - Reasonable prices, friendly owners, cute place, excellent food: breakfast, lunch, & Dinner! (4/5) * Ravenna's Varsity Inn: review - Originally several restaurants around Seattle, each of the locations was purchased by a different waitress. The owner of this one is friendly and her family and friends work for her. They also bring in people who may have difficult finding jobs otherwise. The food isn't the cheapest in Seattle, but somewhat cheap. Open for breakfast and lunch only. It's greasy spoon meets fancy atmosphere. I'm still not sure if it really works, but the weekend brunch crowds must know something I don't know. (2/5) Local Businesses * 65th Street Chiropractic: location - Dr. Goodkind is hands down the best chiropractor in town. If you like a chiropractor who actually manipulates your body and gives you advice to put it and keep it right. This guy deserves to be discovered for the amazing chiropractor that he is. (5/5) Feel free to add to what's in Ravenna. See Wikipedia's entry for more information.